This is not a story about oc loving ninjas PART 2!
by untalented-freaks
Summary: Pensi


The sun was shining brightly down onto the three girls, who were comfortable situated in the long grass.

"And thus concludes on my explanation on how light travels in the vacuum of space!" The intelligent, brown haired girl stated. Dis bitch looks like Daria.

"Wow, Cho... That was really exciting." Shouted the blonde haired girl with rainbows shooting out of every orifice.

"I know, Tsuru, I know." Cho duly noted. Cho and Tsuru looked at the third girl, Rika, expecting an answer but she simply shrugged. Suddenly, a loud ball of absolute perfection came running out of the horizon.

"Hey! Guys, look at this magical book!" The magical ball of perfection, ACE, said in a sweet yet scary manner because she was so badass.

Upon reaching her three friends, ACE, opened up the ancient-looking book and plopped down beside them.

"Where did this come from? It looks SCARY!" Tsuru wailed, tears welling in her eyes.

Cho, immensely curious with this new object, like every fucking thing else in the fucking world, ripped the leather bound book from ACE and flipped through the pages.

* * *

Suddenly, the book began to _quake. _Aaaaaaannnnnnd with that the girls were sucked into its tattered pages.

Chapter One

"Penis, penis, penis. I love penises!" Sai exclaimed, walking merrily down the street. "...I also love cats." Sai added, seemingly satisfied. Sai's song, however, was interrupted by the uncontrollable screeching of three stupid girls and one fucking awesome magical ball of perfection whom he wanted to penetrate thoroughly with his cat or his dick, whichever came first.

Mid-stride, the girls came into his full line of vision and he, like every other "normal" ninja would, ran to their aid. Upon reaching the girls, he noted that three of them were fucking ugly and one was amazing. He ran to the amazing person and was like, "Oh my god, you are beautiful."

Tsuru-chan exploded into rainbows at the sound of Sai's compliment. ACE, however, brooded in a dark corner because she is the most badass. That is when Kiba walked by.

Staring into ACE's perfect brown eyes, Kiba exclaimed, "I know you! You are ACE Inuzaka. The lost princess of thee Inuzaka clan! We are direct sibling."

ACE, however was so perfect and awesome that she had sex, sex, sexy sex with Kiba right there despite the fact that they are direct sibling. She then became preggers and birthed 3957874883 puppies who were also direct sibling. The rest of the Inuzaka clan, however, was disgusted by there direct sibling acts and so they killed ACE and Kiba. But later ACE was resurected and had a jammin' out with their clams out sesh with Anko. With that, Tsuru, Cho and Rika decided to leave the bloody murder scene behind and search for a way home with the help of their newly found friend Sai.

Chapter Two

"Holy shit, a bunch of shit just happened." Cho noted, reading a book on disestablishmentarianism or some shit.

"Penises?" Sai questioned, looking proudly at his dong.

"Penises." Tsuru confirmed.

It was love.

Chapter Three

After several months of dating, penises, and cats, Tsuru and Sai were happily married. They lived in a giant vagina shaped viking ship and traveled the world together.

Rika and Cho were now on the breaking point. They desperately wanted to find their way back home, sick of this ninja bullshit and incest and killing. So, with much persuasion, they recruited the help of jounin Hatake Kakashi.

Upon their meeting with Kakashi, Cho was immediately attracted to him due to his immense knowledge and just being a general sexy motherfucker. Cho, however, being a complete social retard in every single way, acted on her desires for him by challenging his intelligence whenever convenient or possible. Unfortunately, Kakashi was drawn to the quiet girl named Rika because she didn't make him feel inadequate in ever single way.

Rika, who has no real feelings or opinions, decide to have sex with Kakashi because she has no other purpose in this story. The sex with enjoyable, with its thrusting and panting and moaning and screaming in blinding ecstasy. They continued this secret, mad, wild sex romp for two days because Cho accidentally walked in on them.

"I see you two are engaging in coitus. How very displeasing to me." Cho duly noted. She then proceed to walk out and cry her oily, robot tears.

Kakashi, now realizing that he liked Cho's bewbs decided to "end" the thing with Rika and instead apologize to Cho. Racing out of his apartment door, he ran into Cho's bewbs.

"CHO. I am so sorry for hurting. I really would like to motorboat you now, if possible." Kakashi said with his one eyed smile.

"That's creep as fuck" Rika said to everyone's exasperation. No one thought Rika could talk.

"I suppose, I could forgive you..." Cho states but if anyone were to look into her eyes, they would see she was torn about something probably important later on.

Kakashi and Cho then went and had a mad, wild sex romp but Cho accidentlly into his other bedroom and saw that the REAL Kakashi was ACTUALLY still having sex with Rika-chan.

"This is still displeasing to me," Cho states, "Why?"

Kakashi bursts into tears, "I'm sorry baby but Rika is just so indifferent to my magical sexy ways and it makes me feel like I am not good enough therefore I can't use comas and I need to do it more with Rika."

The lack of grammar in that sentence made Cho realize that she was not attracted to men. And with that she lept onto Rika's naked, ravished body and proceed to make sweet, sweet lesbian ladies kisses. And I don't mean with their mouths. ;)

The end.


End file.
